One Fine Day
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Hyung.. hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu. Mungkin ini nggak seberapa, tapi semoga bermanfaat untukmu. Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk?    *FF dgn adegan ending yg SANGAT DI NANTIKAN OLEH SELURUH E.L.F DI SELURUH DUNIA! chap 2 up!
1. Evil Maknae to Angel Without Wings

**Title : **One Fine Day

**Author : **DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

**Main Cast : **Kyuhyun, Leeteuk

**Support Cast : **Super Junior (tebak aja berapa member ^^)

**Length : **Two-shoot

**Genre : **Family, Brothership

**Rating : **General

**Tag : **Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Super Junior

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary : **Hyung... hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu. Mungkin ini nggak seberapa, tapi semoga bermanfaat untukmu... Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk?

*FF dengan adegan ending yang SANGAT DI NANTIKAN OLEH SELURUH E.L.F DI SELURUH DUNIA! So please baca dan reviews agar part 2 segera ku selesaikan!* Gomawo~~

**A.N :** Seperti yang sudah saya katakan bahwa dalam FF ini ada adegan yang sangat diinginkan oleh seluruh ELF dimanapun. ^^ So nantikan yaa? Terimakasih buat chingudeul yang pada reviews di FF2ku yang sebelumnya. Maaf kalau belum bisa ke balas satu-satu.. Aku bingung mau balas gimana ^^ Tapi reviews kalian selalu ku baca berkali-kali sambil tersenyum... Jeongmal gomawo dears ^^ Dan buat para silent readers... BERTAUBATLAH ! Hahaha... Tolong reviews yah? ^^

Oke, langsung ajja ... Happy reading dears ^^

Chapter 1 :: ***Evil Maknae to Angel Without Wings***

*KyuHyun pov*

"Huaaahhhh... Akhirnyaaaaa~~" aku mengulet sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku ke atas. Mataku sekilas melirik kerlipan bintang di atas langit malam kota Seoul ini. Ku dekatkan pergelangan tanganku ke mataku untuk melihat jam tangan. "Jam sembilan... Pantas saja langit udah gelap banget gini..." gumamku.

"Kau lelah Kyu?" suara halus itu terdengar di telingaku. Bahuku di sentuhnya dengan lembut.

Aku menoleh, "Anhi hyung..." kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Orang yang ku ajak bicara itu hanya mengusap-usap rambutku pelan. Ya, dia adalah Leeteuk hyung... Satu-satunya malaikat yang diberikan untuk Super Junior, satu-satunya Leader Spesial yang dimiliki Super Junior. Di sampingnya ada Eunhyuk hyung yang sedang mengucek mata sambil sesekali menguap. Ahhhh... Lelah, apa semua orang yang sudah berumur akan cepat mengalami kelelahan? Tapi... Leeteuk hyung, dia selalu bisa tersenyum di depan kamera dan nggak pernah sekalipun terlihat mengantuk walaupun kami harus shooting 3 variety di 3 stasiun Tv sekaligus. Apa itu benar-benar ekspresi yang nyata dari hatinya? Ataukah... dia nggak ingin mengecewakan Elf?

Kami sedang berjalan menuju pelataran parkir di kantor MBC. Mobil van kami sudah terlihat dan aku berlari kecil agar bisa cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Udara di luar sangat dingin... Ini masih bulan Maret dan salju masih sering turun, walaupun malam ini salju sama sekali nggak turun tapi tetap saja suhu kota Seoul lebih dingin daripada frezeer. Hehe... Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan tersenyum lega karena udara di mobil cukup hangat. Ya, kami baru saja selesai shooting Super Junior Foresight. Kalian pasti tau kan? Acara talkshow milik Super Junior dengan Leeteuk hyung, Eunhyuk hyung dan aku yang menjadi MC utamanya dan member lain bergantian datang menjadi MC tamu. Oya, setiap episode kami selalu mengundang sunbae-sunbae kami yang sukses dan tentu saja berbagi pengalaman dengan mereka. Walau di episode perdana aku sempat bingung dan kesulitan mencari bahan pembicaraan tapi Leeteuk hyung selalu mengajariku menjadi MC yang baik dan kini aku mulai menyukai pekerjaan ini. =))

Eunhyuk hyung mengusap-usap telapak tangannya setelah menutup pintu mobil. Leeteuk hyung duduk di tengah-tengah antara aku dan Eunhyuk hyung. Ya, dia memang selalu berada di tengah, agar bisa melindungi kami, begitu katanya dulu.

Supir ahjussi mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, manager hyung menyodorkan sesuatu pada kami. "Leeteuk ambil ini."

Leeteuk hyung menerima bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Beberapa kotak susu dan sekerdus cake menyembul dari bungkusan yang ada di pangkuan Leeteuk hyung. "Makanlah, kalian tadi belum sempat makan malam kan? Kita bakal telat ke Sukira kalau mampir makan di jalan. Jadi, sementara makanlah kue itu dulu ya?" kata manager hyung sambil melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat kami.

"Ahhhh.. Iyaaa masih ada jadwal DJ di Sukira yah? Ku pikir kita bakal langsung pulang ke dorm... Hufttt..." keluh Eunhyuk hyung.

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum menanggapi keluhan Eunhyuk hyung dan mengacak rambut Eunhyuk hyung pelan. "Nanti setelah siaran kita langsung pulang, hmmm.. beli ddukkbokki dulu kayaknya lezat ^^ tapi Hyukkie, sekarang makan cake-nya yah? Ini ada susu strawberry juga," Leeteuk hyung memberikan sepotong cake dan sekotak susu pada Eunhyuk hyung. Lalu dia beralih padaku, "Kau mau cake rasa apa Kyunnie?"

Aku menurunkan PSP yang sejak tadi ku pegang dan beralih menatap Leeteuk hyung. "Anhi hyung, nggak usahlah.. Aku kan setelah ini nggak ada jadwal... Aku bisa makan di dorm kok," kataku, kemudian dengan segera aku berkonsentrasi pada PSP-ku lagi. "Buat hyung saja semuanya," tambahku. Kudengar dia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Ahhh, hyung... bukannya aku nggak mau makan, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu...

"Baiklah... Tapi kalau sudah habis jangan diminta lagi lho..." katanya lagi sambil tertawa hangat. Aku hanya terkekeh menanggapi godaannya.

"Sini, jatah susu-nya Kyuhyun buat aku aja..." kata Eunhyuk hyung lagi. Kami terdiam cukup lama karena Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung sedang menikmati cake mereka. Aku tetap asyik dengan kekasih elektronikku. PSP... Hahaha...

15 menit...

Mataku terasa lelah menatap layar PSP, tumben... Ku matikan PSP-ku dan beralih memandangi langit malam di balik jendela mobil van. Cukup lama aku memandang langit, aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika kurasakan bahuku terantuk sesuatu. Aku menoleh, ku dapati kepala Leeteuk hyung bersandar ke bahuku. Eunhyuk hyung juga tertidur, tangannya masih menggenggam kotak susu ke-duanya. Manager hyung sepertinya juga tidur, hanya aku dan supir ahjussi yang terjaga. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke wajah Leeteuk hyung, di sudut bibirnya ada sedikit krim cake. Hyung, kau ini udah tua tapi makannya masih belepotan kayak anak kecil.. Haha... Aku tersenyum geli dan mengambil tissu. Aku menghapus krim cake di sudut bibirnya, kulihat wajahnya seteliti mungkin.. Kerutan di dekat matanya semakin bertambah, lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya kentara sekali kalau dia nggak memakai make up seperti ini. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, nggak hanya lelah, sangat lelah malah... Leeteuk hyung... pasti kau capek sekali, apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu? Uhmmm... ya aku tau! Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya...

Mobil van kami berhenti di depan KBS Radio... Leeteuk hyung membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku. "Ah, mianhae Kyunnie. Kau pasti capek karena sejak tadi menopang kepalaku. Jeongmal mianhae, aku telah merepotkanmu."

"Anhi hyung... Gwaenchanna."

"Baiklah, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk turunlah. Aku akan mengantar Kyuhyun ke dorm dulu, setelah itu aku akan kembali untuk menunggui kalian, oke?" kata manager hyung. Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung keluar dari mobil.

"Ahhh, anhi manager hyung. Aku sepertinya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," kataku.

Aku bisa melihat tatapan tajam dari Leeteuk hyung. Pasti setelah ini dia akan melarangku...

"Kyunnie? Ini sudah malam, kau mau kemana? Pulanglah dan istirahat." Tuh kan benar?

"Iya Kyu, seandainya aku di posisimu pasti aku udah nyium bantal sekarang. Hoaaaahmm," tambah Eunhyuk hyung sambil sekali lagi menguap.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan ikut keluar. "Aku ingin mencari kaset game terbaru hyung," rengekku. "Manager hyung nggak usah mengantarku... Biar aku naik bis saja. Sudah lama aku nggak naik bis."

"Kyunnie..." Leeteuk hyung mendesah.

"Gwaenchanna hyung. Nggak usah khawatir. Aku bawa topi kok untuk menyamar," aku mengeluarkan topiku dan memakainya. Sebelum Leeteuk hyung bicara lagi sebaiknya aku segera pergi, kalau enggak aku nggak akan bisa datang ke kantor SM untuk menjalankan rencanaku. Aku harus bertemu dengan SooMan sonsaengnim. Semoga dia masih di kantor. Aku segera berlari sambil melambaikan tanganku ke belakang untuk berpamitan. "Annyeong!"

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Leeteuk hyung yang semakin samar. "Kau harus pulang sebelum kami sampai dorm yaaaa?" Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menolehkan kepalaku pada mereka. Aku terus berlari menuju halte bis yang akan membawaku menuju kantor SM Ent.

Yessss! Satu kata itu tetap ku ucapkan setelah keluar dari ruangan SooMan sonsaengnim sampai kini aku berada di depan pintu dorm lantai 11. Aku masuk dan mendapati Sungmin hyung, Yesung hyung dan Wookie sedang berkumpul sambil menonton TV di sofa. Mau tau kenapa aku nggak memanggil Wookie dengan sebutan 'hyung'? Karena walaupun aku maknae, tapi kelakuan Wookie lebih manja daripada aku ==" aku selalu merasa kalau aku yang jadi hyungnya jika jalan sama Wookie ==" Oya, hal ini juga berlaku pada Donghae. Si ikan manja itu... Khukhukhukhu... Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa dengan agak keras membuat tubuhku sedikit memantul ke atas. Segera ku ambil handphone dari saku celana kiriku.

"Annyeong Kyu," Sungmin hyung menyapaku. Sial, aku lupa memberi mereka salam, tindakan Sungmin hyung ini sepertinya berupa sindiran halus untukku =="

Aku hanya memperlihatkan senyum evil-ku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari handphone. Tanganku sibuk mengetik sms.

To : Donghaefishy

Subject : Turun!

Ya! Donghae-ya! Cepat turun ke lantai 11, ajak semua penghuni lantai 12! Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan!

Sent!

Sipp.. Sekarang tinggal menunggu penghuni lantai 12 datang. Kruyuuuukkk... Ahhh, aku lupa kalau aku belum makan malam =="

"Wookie-ya.. Aku lapar, aku minta makan," kataku tanpa intonasi memohon.

"Yaa! Kyuhyun-ah... Kau ini minta atau nyuruh sih ==" Yang sopan donk bilangnya," kata Yesung hyung. Aku hanya nyengir...

"Di meja makan masih ada makanan kok, kami menyisakannya untukmu Kyu," kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, gomawo..." kataku sambil beranjak menuju meja makan. Baru sesuap aku memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutku. Pintu dorm terbuka, Donghae, Siwon hyung, Shindong hyung dan Heechul hyung masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae seperti orang kalap. "Ada masalah apa? Dimana Kyu?" Donghae mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sungmin hyung. Ahhh, histeris sekali ikan satu itu =="

Sungmin hyung yang nggak tau apa-apa hanya mampu menjawab, "Dia sedang makan, ada apa sih?"

Aku melahap makananku dengan cepat dan menghampiri mereka sebelum Donghae semakin menjadi-jadi dan perlu dibawa ke psikiater.

"Aku mau bicara," kataku dengan tampang serius dan misterius. Semua menoleh padaku, raut wajah mereka terlihat tegang. Aku terdiam cukup lama untuk membuat mereka penasaran.

"Apa sih Kyu? Cepat katakaaaann!" kata Heechul hyung dengan nggak sabar. Aku hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Besok kita Free Job..." kataku akhirnya. Mulut mereka menganga, sepertinya mereka nggak percaya dengan omonganku. Mereka pasti mengira aku hanya membual, terlebih kini Heechul hyung sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk memukulku. "Aku tadi ke kantor SM dan memohon agar kita Free Job," tambahku untuk lebih meyakinkan mereka.

"..."

Siiiinggg...

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Siwon hyung.

Ehhh? Kenapa aku nggak memperkirakan mereka bakal bilang 'tapi kenapa' ya? Ku pikir mereka akan langsung senang tanpa banyak komentar. Dikasih libur malah bingung ==" banyak kerjaan ngeluh capek, gimana sih ==" Duhhh, aku harus jawab apa?

"Aku... aku pengen menyelesaikan game yang baru saja aku beli!" kataku asal. Aduuhh, alibi apaan nih? Babo Kyuhyun ==" Semoga mereka nggak tanya apa-apa lagi deh...

"Ahhh,, dasar kau ini..." kata Sungmin hyung dan Donghae barengan. Aku nyengir lagi.

"Tapi lumayan sih, aku juga akhir-akhir ini capek... Hmmm.. Pengen istirahat..." komentar Heechul hyung.

"Tapi jangan bilang pada Leeteuk hyung ya?" kataku lagi.

"Ehhh? Memang kenapa Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook penuh kepolosan. Ahh, dasar eternal maknae ini.

"Hmmm... Pokoknya nggak usah bilang Leeteuk hyung, nanti dia pasti ngomel-ngomel kan... Biar aja dia tidur nyenyak, tadi sepulang dari shooting SuJu Foresight aku liat wajahnya lelah sekali. Biar jadi surprise aja ^^"

"Tumben kau perhatian Kyu," kata Shindong hyung.

"Hehe... Lagi tobat," kataku asal sambil me-mehrong-kan lidahku. "Donghae-ya... Besok sebelum Leeteuk bangun kau harus mematikan alarmnya biar dia nggak bangun pagi."

"Sippphh... Leeteuk hyung nggak bakal bangun pagi kalau tanpa alarm," Donghae mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, aku cuma mau bilang itu. Sekarang aku mau tidur, dadaaahhh~~~" dengan santai aku segera ngeloyor pergi ke kamar. Tenang, tenang, mungkin mereka hanya akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka karena mereka udah biasa dengan tingkahku ini. Khukhukhu...

*Leeteuk pov*

Aku, Eunhyuk dan manager hyung keluar dari kedai ddukkbokki dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Eunhyuk langsung terlelap begitu mendudukkan diri (?) di kursi mobil. Dasar Eunhyuk, beginilah dia kalau kekenyangan... Haha...

Hoaaahhhmmm... Aku mengantuk, tapi aku harus tetap terjaga agar bisa mengawasi supir. Aku nggak ingin kejadian 19 April 2007 itu terulang lagi. Ahh, tadi sewaktu perjalanan ke Sukira aku lengah dan ketiduran, untunglah Kyuhyun nggak tidur dan nggak terjadi apa-apa. Mataku terus memandangi langit dan bintang yang bertaburan. Indahnya... Semoga Super Junior tetap seperti itu, selalu berkumpul bersama...

Mobil berhenti di pelataran parkir apartemen kami. Aku segera membangunkan Eunhyuk, kami turun dari mobil dan berpamitan dengan manager hyung. Ku rangkul bahu Eunhyuk karena dia masih setengah tertidur, aku tersenyum penuh sayang padanya. Mungkin hari ini dia sangat kecapekan. Sebaiknya ku antarkan dia sampai kamarnya, sekalian melihat Kyuhyun, dia sudah pulang atau belum.

*Kyuhyun pov*

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, tapi mataku belum bisa terpejam. Ku lirik jam dinding, ini sudah jam 01.00 kenapa Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung belum pulang? Mereka nggak kenapa-kenapa kan? Aissshhh, apa sebaiknya aku menunggui mereka di depan ya?

Tingtong...

Ahh, itu pasti mereka. Ku dengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kamarku lalu perlahan menghilang. Mungkin itu Eunhyuk hyung. Syukurlah mereka udah pulang.

Ckleeekkkk...

Upsss? Siapa itu? Segera ku pejamkan mataku dan pura-pura tidur.

Tap..Tap..Tap..

Suara langkah kaki mendekati tempat tidurku lalu ku rasakan rambutku di usap lembut oleh seseorang. Ini pasti Leeteuk hyung, tangan lembut ini...

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang dan tidur, selama di Sukira aku mengkhawatirkanmu," perkataan Leeteuk hyung terdengar jelas di telingaku. "Tidur yang nyenyak ya?"

Krieeet... Suara pintu di tutup pelan. Aku membuka mataku lagi. Hmmm... Aku jadi ingin ke kamar Leeteuk hyung dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Aku bangkit dan mengambil jaketku lalu pergi ke lantai 12.

Ku masukkan password pintu lantai 12 agar aku bisa masuk. Semoga Leeteuk hyung langsung tidur, aku malu kalau kepergok sama dia. Hehe...

Aku memasangkan telingaku ke dekat pintu untuk memastikan Leeteuk hyung sudah tidur atau belum. Sepi... Sepertinya dia sudah terlelap, ku buka pintu kamar TeukHae hyung dan masuk ke dalamnya. Leeteuk hyung sudah terlelap di tempat tidur serba putihnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Aku mendekatinya dan merapatkan selimutnya. "Selamat tidur Teuk hyung... Semoga kau menikmati hari libur besok."

Aku tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar TeukHae hyung lalu berjalan ke pintu dan menuju ke lantai 11.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC.

Nae , akhirnya selesai juga... Aku kalau buat FF nggak pernah bisa cepet... Ini aja aku buatnya hari Kamis dan baru selesai Sabtu pagi ini ==" Haha,,,

Makasih yang udah reviews di "Leader, Bukan Hanya Karena Kau yang 'Paling Tua'" nggak nyangka FF yang itu lebih banyak yang suka daripada "Thanks and Sorry" nya Heechul ^^

Ayo di reviews lagi biar aku tambah semangat ^^

**Balasan reviews : **Leader, Bukan Hanya Karena Kau yang 'Paling Tua'

***Sariloveteukie** : Makasih ^^ hehe... Iya, judulnya simpel tapi mengandung banyak arti ya? Pertama sih aku cuma bikin percakapan singkat Leeteuk dan Onew ini buat di pajang di status FB aku, tapi ternyata yang comment banyak dan positif ^^ jadinya aku buatin FF-nya deh ^^ Iyah, aku juga kagum banget sama Leeteuk, sinar matanya bener-bener penuh kasih sayang ^^

GD yah? Ohh, baru tau aku kalau dia leader-nya Bigbang, ku kira TOP hehe ^^

***Lee Yoona **: Makasih Yoona-sshi ^^ Iyahh,, Leeteuk emang bijaksana banget ^^ Semoga kamu juga baca FF yang ini... hehe...

***gimo michiko **: hayoo gimo ki sok maca tapi ra tau reviews =P Wagu neeee~~~ Haishhh maknae nakal =="

Aminn semoga Suju n DBSK utuh lagi *berharap pada miracle* Dan semoga SM juga merubah cara mereka memperlakukan artis asuhan mereka =="

Yaaa... kau pasti lama-lama juga bakal jadi shawol =P kayak Thena-sshi... hehehe... *mian Thena-sshi, ambil namamu segala xD selamat datang di dunia SHINee World ^^

Ayo gim... comeback FF aghy ^^ hehehe..

***aiko okinawa **: Ahhhh... Kamu nangis? Mianhae... aku nggak bermaksud bikin kamu nangis T,T Iyaaa... jangan sampai SuJu n SHINee bubar ^^ mereka langgeng (?) selamanya ^^

***Luce stellare of Hyuzura **: Iyaaa.. onew oppa sebenarnya mampu, cuma masih masih belum PD coz leader yang lainnya keliatan berwibawa banget ^^ Leeteuk dan Yunho kan keliatan berwibawa xD

Ahhhh... SS501 yaaa? T,T setauku sekarang mereka sibuk solo karier... Aduhh, kasihan yah? Dulu aku juga pertama kenal BB korea tuh SS501 ^^ Semoga mereka kumpul lagi ^^

***khususia** : makasih dan baca dan reviews ^^ oke ,, hwaiting ^^b

***Minnie Chagiy4** : makasih dan baca n reviews ^^

***shin hyun mi :** Iyah, aku juga habis nonton SuJu Full House jadi kangen ma Hankyung, Kibum n KangIn.. mereka sama-sama jadi pemeran utama di situ Tapi mianhae,,, aku nggak bisa ngasihin.. ketemu aja belum kok.. hehe..

***Sulli Otter **: Aku juga sebenarnya nggak tau sih ==" adegan percakapan ini murni ide author.. Wkwkwk tapi kalau pendapat Onew bahwa Leeteuk adalah hyung favoritnya itu beneran ^^ dan kata-kata Leeteuk yang pengen ngejagain Super Junior selamanya itu juga beneran, dia pernah bilang gitu di Strong Heart tapi aku lupa episode berapa ==' hehe

Makasih dah suka ^^

***Princess Sachie** : Makasih dah sukka.. Sippp ^^ Onew n Leeteuk leader terbaik ^^ hwaiting oppadeul ^^

***Min hyorin **: Amin... moga doa Teukppa terkabul ^^ Hahaha, Key emang nakal ==" berani banget sama onew ^^ Gomawo juga Min-sshi ^^ Ini aku udah update FF lagi ^^

***Yamaknae **: aku juga kangen sama SuJu yang lengkap

***Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie **: Jeongmal gomawo dah nge-fave ^^ senengnya ada yang nge-fave ^^ Semoga Leeteuk n Onew bisa memimpin grup masing-masing selamanya yah ^^

***kyuminbee **: makasih dan comment ^^ makasih juga dah sukka ^^

Nahhh... sekali lagi aku mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang udah baca n reviews maupun silent readers ^^

Annyeong *deep bow*

HIDUP REVIEWS !

.

.

.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


	2. About Leeteuk, from Super Junior

**Title : **One Fine Day

**Author : **DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

**Main Cast : **Kyuhyun, Leeteuk

**Support Cast : **Super Junior (tebak aja berapa member ^^)

**Length : **Two-shoot

**Genre : **Family, Brothership

**Rating : **General

**Tag : **Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Super Junior

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary : **Hyung... hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu. Mungkin ini nggak seberapa, tapi semoga bermanfaat untukmu... Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk?

**A.N :** Seperti yang sudah saya katakan bahwa dalam FF ini ada adegan yang sangat diinginkan oleh seluruh ELF dimanapun. ^^ Terimakasih buat chingudeul yang pada reviews di FF2ku yang sebelumnya. Maaf kalau belum bisa ke balas satu-satu.. Aku bingung mau balas gimana ^^ Tapi reviews kalian selalu ku baca berkali-kali sambil tersenyum... Jeongmal gomawo dears ^^ Dan buat para silent readers... BERTAUBATLAH ! Hahaha... Tolong reviews yah? ^^

Oke, langsung ajja ... Happy reading dears ^^

Chapter 2 :: ***About Leeteuk, from Super Junior***

***Donghae pov***

Aku terbangun saat kilau matahari masuk ke dalam kamar melalui celah-celah ventilasi apartemen yang telah ku tinggali selama 4 tahun terakhir ini. Sinar itu membiaskan warna keemasan di dinding putih berpadu biru muda di kamarku dan Leeteuk hyung. Ku lirik jam di meja diantara tempat tidurku dan tempat tidur Leeteuk hyung, jam 7 pagi. Aku bangkit dan meraih jam beker Leeteuk hyung dan segera mematikan alarmnya. Untunglah aku nggak terlambat bangun, kalau iya, gagal sudah rencana kami untuk mengistirahatkan Leeteuk hyung seharian ini. Oke, sebenarnya ini idenya Kyuhyun sih. Tadi malam pulang-pulang dia langsung ngajak bicara masalah serius. Kami udah memasang wajah tegang, tapi dia dengan wajah tanpa dosanya bilang kalau kita bakal Free Job seharian besok... Ahhh, Kyu sialan... Bukannya aku berharap dia membawa kabar buruk sih, tapi tampangnya kemarin malam terlihat sangat serius dan itu membuatku berpikiran buruk. Oke, emang sih bukan salah siapa-siapa kalau Kyuhyun ditakdirkan untuk mempunyai tampang Evil.

Ku pandangi wajah Leeteuk hyung yang sedang tidur lelap. Raut wajahnya terlihat damai, dia memang butuh istirahat. Aku ingat, Leeteuk hyung selalu mengurut pinggangnya sehabis perform. Hyung, seharusnya kau bilang saja pada kami kalau kau lelah, kami nggak akan keberatan kok untuk memijitmu sepulang perform. Tapi 'Leeteuk' selalu seperti itu, 'memaksa' kami untuk menceritakan keluh kesah kami, tapi dia sendiri selalu memendam perasaannya. Dan kami kurang nyaman jika harus menanyakan hal itu karena kau pasti mengelak. Huft... Leeteuk hyung, istirahatlah... Hari ini adalah 'harimu' kami akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Hehe... Kami menyayangimu Leeteuk hyung... Ku usap rambutnya sepelan mungkin agar dia nggak terbangun.

***Heechul pov***

Leeteuk hyung... Dia adalah satu-satunya Kakak yang ku punya. Oke, aku dan dia memang hanya berbeda 9 hari saja. Tapi, aku juga ingin mempunyai 'Hyung' seperti dongsaengku yang selalu menghormatinya dan memanggilnya Hyung. Jadi ku putuskan untuk tetap memanggilnya Hyung walaupun kami hanya berbeda beberapa hari. Dia benar-benar sosok malaikat, hatinya benar-benar lembut, dia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan kami daripada dirinya sendiri. Dialah yang membuat Super Junior tetap bertahan, tetap eksis walaupun selama ini Super Junior sering tertimpa masalah.

'Hyung, wajahmu benar-benar terlihat lelah... Tidurlah hyung... Tidurlah yang lelap dan nyaman...' bisikku sambil merapatkan selimutnya lalu beranjak keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai 11.

***Shindong pov***

Aku terbangun dan menguap lebar, ku lihat jam dinding yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Hoammhhh, tumben sekali nggak ada yang membangunkanku. Apa nggak ada schedule hari ini? Aku mendudukkan diri dan menepuk pipi tembemku untuk menyadarkan sebagian nyawaku yang masih tertidur. Ahh, iya hari ini kan Free Job. Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku tidur lagi ajalah... Hahahaha... Kruyuukkk.. Ukhh, aku lapar =.=" sebaiknya aku turun dulu ke lantai 11 dan sarapan, pasti Wookie udah masak.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan melewati kamar Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae, kamarnya tertutup tapi nggak rapat. Aku teringat perkataan Kyuhyun, 'Leeteuk hyung sepertinya kecapekan, jadi biarkan dia besok bangun sendiri. Nggak usah ada yang membangunkannya.'

Aku sedikit mengintip ke dalam dan melihat sosok malaikat itu masih tidur di balik selimut putihnya. Tanpa ku sadari kakiku melangkah masuk dan mendekati tempat tidurnya. Ku pandangi wajah orang yang memiliki arti besar dalam Super Junior. Leeteuk hyung nggak hanya berperan sebagai leader yang memimpin Super Junior. Dia juga berperan sebagai seorang Kakak yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi adik-adiknya, dan juga berperan sebagai orang tua di Super Junior yang selalu menasihati anak-anaknya. Ahh, aku lupa... Leeteuk hyung bukan hanya menjadi leader, hyung dan orang tua. Tapi dia juga bisa menjadi seorang teman, ya... sahabat yang setia mendengar keluh kesah kami.

Aku teringat saat pertama kali kami debut dan aku sama sekali belum mempunyai fans. Aku iri, aku merasa nggak berguna. Kenapa aku belum mempunyai fans? Apa karena badanku yang tambun ini? Aku hanya pintar menari, itupun nggak bisa sekeren Eunhyuk atau Donghae. Line lagu yang ku nyanyikan juga hanya berapa baris. Aku hanya merusak pemandangan indah di Super Junior saja kalau aku tetap berada bersama mereka. Aku ini member paling jelek, paling gendut, ahhh apa bagusnya sih aku ini, semua member terlihat tampan sementara aku? Itulah yang kupikirkan dulu, bahkan aku sempat bilang kalau aku hanya akan menurunkan reputasi Super Junior pada Leeteuk hyung. Dan Leeteuk hyunglah yang membuatku sadar kalau aku juga mempunyai potensi di Super Junior. Dialah yang menasihatiku dan membuatku membuka mata kalau semua member Super Junior itu sama, karena kami semua keluarga. Dia yang membuatku semakin giat menari dan kini aku bisa menjadi salah satu main dancer di Super Junior.

Leeteuk hyung, terimakasih... kau membuatku bertahan di Super Junior dan terimakasih karena kau telah membantuku untuk menemukan bakatku... Aku tersenyum sebelum aku melangkah pergi ke lantai 11.

***Yesung pov***

Aku terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu kamar Leeteuk hyung. Aku mengkhawatirkan salah satu hyungku ini. Dia gampang sakit kalau kecapekan, semoga kali ini dia nggak sampai sakit...

Akhirnya aku membuka pintu kamarnya, ku letakkan vitamin dan segelas air putih yang ku bawa di meja yang membatasi tempat tidurnya dan Donghae.

Perlahan aku duduk di tempat tidur Donghae dan menundukan kepalaku. Malaikat ini, malaikat rapuh yang selalu meyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Hyung,, kapan kau mau merubah sifat jelekmu yang ini? Kau selalu meminta kami tidur awal, padahal kau sendiri selalu tidur larut malam. Kau meminta kami beristirahat dan kau sendirian yang bekerja. Kau pikir kami ini yang mudah lelah? Kau salah hyung, justru kau yang harus kami lindungi, kau yang harus kami jaga. Berhentilah hyung, berhentilah untuk terlalu mengkhawatirkan kami, karena dirimu sendiri juga harus diperhatikan. Kau selalu menganggap kami anak kecil, kami sudah dewasa hyung, kini kami yang akan menjagamu. Biarkan kami menjagamu hyung...

Aku mendangak dan menatap wajah damainya. Dia yang selalu menjaga keharmonisan keluarga Super Junior. Aku kagum padamu hyung, walaupun kau merasa sangat capek kau pasti meminta kami untuk berkumpul. Aku ingat saat kita sedang ada jadwal di China dan kita semua jarang berkumpul bersama karena kamar kita berbeda-beda... Dan sepulang scedule kita langsung masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Kau mengirimi kami semua sms...'Kenapa kita jadi jarang berkumpul begini? Datanglah ke kamarku sekali-kali... Aku kangen bercanda dengan kalian...'

Haha,, kau tau hyung? Kami nggak langsung datang saat itu karena kami malah sibuk saling ber-sms-an... Kami bingung setelah di kamarmu nanti kami mau ngapain... Hehe... Eh, tapi setelah kami semua berkumpul di kamarmu, kau malah nggak ada =="

"Hyung... Nanti, setelah kau bangun... Minumlah vitamin itu... Semoga kau selalu sehat hyung ^^" bisikku lalu bangkit dari dudukku, dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

***Sungmin pov***

Aku membuka kamar Leeteuk hyung perlahan dan meletakkan setangkup roti panggang rasa vanilla yang tadi baru saja ku buat bersama Ryeowook. Aku membelai rambut pirangnya. Dari wajahnya terpancar raut penuh kasih... Leeteuk hyung... Dia memang malaikat kami, malaikat yang penuh dengan cinta kasih, malaikat yang membimbing kami sampai kami bisa setenar ini.

Aku mengitarkan pandanganku mengelilingi kamar bernuansa putih-biru ini. Putih, warna kesukaan Leeteuk hyung, warna yang mencerminkan hatinya... Warna kesucian.. Warna seorang malaikat. Leeteuk hyung sangat menyukai warna putih, dia akan tetap memakai aksesories berwarna putih walaupun kostum panggung kami bukan berwarna putih. Belum pernah aku melihatnya menggunakan sesuatu yang nggak ada warna kesukaannya itu. Ahh hyung, aku bingung aku harus bilang apa lagi. Aku pamit dulu ya hyung? Mau turun ke bawah lagi, mau ngebantuin Wookie masak ^^

'Nanti sebelum turun ke bawah, rotinya dimakan dulu yaaa?'

Krieeett.. Ku tutup pintu kamar Leeteuk hyung perlahan dan bergegas menyusul Wookie di dapur lantai 11.

***Eunhyuk pov***

Sewaktu bangun tadi aku di beritau oleh Donghae kalau Leeteuk hyung nggak enak badan. Ada apa? Perasaan kemarin sepulang dari Sukira dia terlihat sehat kok. Aku penasaran, ku putuskan untuk melihatnya di lantai 12. Donghae bilang, aku jangan sampai membangunkannya. Iya, iya.. aku juga tau Hae... =="

Aku duduk di tempat tidur Donghae dan memandang wajah Leeteuk hyung. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, tapi dalam tidurnya dia masih mampu tersenyum. Leader Leeteuk, itu hanyalah nama panggungnya. Leeteuk berarti 'spesial'... Ya.. dia memang spesial, spesial untuk kami, spesial untuk SooMan sonsaengnim, spesial untuk sunbae dan hoobae kami, spesial untuk ELF... keberadaannya memang spesial untuk siapa saja.

Babo Eunhyuk, sudah hampir 4 tahun aku menjadi DJ di KTR bersama Leeteuk hyung. Duduk selama 2 jam di sampingnya setiap hari, tapi kenapa saat dia lelah aku sama sekali nggak sadar? Maafkan aku hyung... Padahal kau selalu memperhatikanku, mengkhawatirkanku, menanyakan apakah aku lelah sepulang dari _broadcast_ KTR. Tapi kenapa aku nggak pernah sadar kalau sebenarnya kaulah yang kelelahan?

"Hyung, aku janji akan lebih memperhatikanmu mulai saat ini..." kataku lembut sebelum meninggalkan kamar Leeteuk hyung.

***Ryeowook pov***

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar Leeteuk hyung sambil membawakan segelas gingseng panas dan segelas kecil madu. 'Hyung, semoga setelah meminum ini kau merasa segar'

Aku terus memandangi wajah damainya. Hmmm, biarkan aku bercerita tentang Leeteuk hyung. Leeteuk hyung bukanlah seorang pengemudi mobil yang handal, hahaha.. tapi dia selalu menganggap dirinya cukup handal untuk mengemudikan mobil kami.

Aku ingat, setiap kali aku naik mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Leeteuk hyung, aku selalu menutup mata saking takutnya. Bahkan Leeteuk pernah ikut tes untuk mendapatkan SIM dan dia hampir membuat mobil yang dikemudikannya itu lecet berkali-kali. Haha... Kami yang melihatnya hanya mampu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal walaupun sebenarnya kami khawatir. Setelah membuat pelatih pengemudinya pasrah dan hanya bisa berdoa mereka akan selamat akhirnya Leeteuk hyung bisa mencapai garis finish. Sambil bertepuk tangan heboh dia menagih SIM pada pelatih pengemudi itu. Aku masih ingat dia sampai lompat-lompat jingkrak-jingkrak karena dia akhirnya lulus tes untuk mendapatkan SIM. Tapi tentu saja, kami tetap menolak dengan sangat kalau dia meminta untuk mengemudikan mobil kami. Kami belum mau mati hyung, wkwkwkwk... ^^ untunglah ada driver yang benar-benar handal di grup kami ^^ Eunhyuk hyung dan Siwon hyung.

'Hyung... kami menyayangimu...' bisikku sebelum keluar dari kamar putih-biru ini.

***Siwon pov***

Leeteuk hyung... Our angel without wings... Dia sangat bangga dengan julukan itu. Jujur, aku juga sangat suka dengan julukan itu, sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang lembut. Leeteuk hyung lahir saat hujan, dia didatangkan dari langit yang identik dengan surga. Itu semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena kau telah mempertemukanku dengan salah satu malaikatmu. Malaikat itu adalah Leeteuk hyung...

Di dunia ini memang nggak ada yang sempurna, hanyalah Tuhan yang sempurna di mata umatnya, begitu pula denganku. Tapi jika aku harus memilih... Leeteuk hyung adalah manusia yang mendekati sempurna, kepribadiaannya, imannya, tubuhnya, ketampanannya...

Tapi jauh dari gelar leader dan angel... dia tetaplah hanya seorang manusia biasa... dan terkadang air matanya terlihat menetes dengan deras seperti hujan. Dia nggak pernah memperlihatkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, yang dia perlihatkan adalah senyum, yang meski dia terlihat capek sekalipun, senyumnya akan tetap tulus, karena dia tersenyum dari hati.

Hyung, aku akan selalu di sampingmu, menguatkanmu saat kau terjatuh, memeluk bahumu, mengajakmu untuk selalu beribadah minggu, mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, menemanimu ke gereja... Hyung, percayalah padaku...

'Tuhan, jagalah malaikat suci ini...' Doaku sebelum keluar dari kamar Leeteuk hyung.

***Kyuhyun pov***

Leeteuk hyung... Aku datang hyung... Ini hyung, ku bawakan susu panas. Kau harus meminumnya hyung, ini rasa vanilla kok. Aku tau kau nggak suka coklat. Jadi ku buatkan rasa vanilla, warnanya putih, seperti warna kesukaanmu...

Hmmmm... 5 tahun mengenalmu, membuatku semakin memahamimu... Kesukaanmu, ketidaksukaanmu... Ijinkan aku untuk menjabarkannya ya hyung?

Leeteuk hyung sangat menyukai saat hari hujan, karena dia sendiri lahir saat hujan lebat. Itu membuat orang tuanya percaya bahwa Leeteuk adalah malaikat yang bercahaya bagi mereka. Nama aslinya Park Jung Soo... Dia mengganti namanya dengan alasan Park Jung Soo terlalu umum dan nggak ada nilai jual... Haha... Tapi toh akhinya kami terbiasa memanggilnya sebagai Leeteuk hyung, bukan JungSoo hyung...

Leeteuk hyung sangat rapuh, meski dia selalu tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia, bahkan terkesan over... Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah manusia yang sangat rapuh... Ahh hyung, aku ingin minta maaf... Selama ini aku selalu mengejek ramen buatanmu, bilang kalau ramenmu itu nggak enak. Tapi itu hanyalah kedok hyung. Kau tau kan kalau aku sama sekali nggak bisa membuat ramen? Ramenmu sangat enak hyung! Karena itu aku tetap menghabiskan ramen buatanmu meski aku selalu bilang kalau ramenmu nggak enak. Kau ingat nggak hyung? Saat aku masih menjadi member baru di Super Junior, kau memintaku untuk membuatkan ramen untukmu, dan aku yang baru pertama kali ke dapur pun membuatkan ramen tanpa mengerti apa-apa... Aku menuangkan terlalu banyak air di ramen, dan kau menjuluki ramenku 'legenda sungai Han' haha... Salah sendiri memintaku untuk memasak, kau kan sudah tau kalau aku ini sama sekali nggak berbakat untuk memasak. Kharismaku yang nggak mungkin orang lain punya adalah suara.. Hehe.. Narsis sedikit nggak papa kan hyung? Kalau kau memintaku untuk menyanyi sih pasti aku akan melakukannya dengan baik.. Hehe...

Hmmm... Aku ingat saat Super Junior di wawancarai oleh Arirang Tv, dan saat Leeteuk hyung diwawancarai... Di akhir dia bilang seperti ini : "Kalian boleh bilang bahwa ini hanyalah omong kosong. Tapi aku sangat menyukai warna balon Super Junior, Biru Safir... Hingga warna biru safir menutupi seluruh bumi, Super Junior akan terus berkarya..."

Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalmu hyung. Ku usap rambut orang yang selalu mengusap rambutku ini. (?) Aku akan menjadi seorang Evil yang akan menjaga seorang Angel. ^^

Hyung, nanti setelah bangun segeralah turun dan sarapan dengan kami ya? Kami menunggumu...

***Kibum pov***

Myeong-dong street... Aku sedang jalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghilangkan penat seusai shooting drama terbaruku. Ku kemudikan mobilku pelan-pelan dan mataku tertuju pada sebuah apartemen megah yang menjulang tinggi di ujung jalan. Aku tersenyum dan meminggirkan mobilku. Ku ambil ponselku dan ku buka _flap_ ponselku. Ku ketik sebuah_ Text Message_ untuk Leeteuk hyung.

**To : TeukTeukTeukkie**

**Subject : Kalian ada di dorm?**

**Hyung.. Apa kalian sedang ada di dorm? Aku sedang ada di Myeongdong... Dan tiba-tiba melihat apartemen kita. Aku ingin berkunjung, ku harap kalian ada di dorm ^^**

Sent.

Hmmm... nama 'TeukTeukTeukkie' tentu saja bukan aku yang memberikan. Haha, itu Leeteuk hyung sendiri yang menulisnya. Dulu aku hanya memberikan nama 'LeeteukHyung' di kontak ponselku dan Leeteuk hyung protes karena itu terkesan biasa banget, akhirnya dia mengganti namanya dengan TeukTeukTeukkie. Haha... Hyungku satu itu...

Aku rindu sekali, walaupun kami tetap berada di negara yang sama, kami jarang sekali bertemu. Aku sibuk dengan shooting dramaku, mereka sibuk promosi kemana-mana, sibuk banyak variety show, sibuk manggung dimana-mana. Yah, pokoknya sesibuk waktu dulu aku masih ikut dengan mereka. Itu membuat kami sedikit misscommunication. Tapi tenanglah ELF, aku pasti akan kembali. Percayalah, aku pasti akan kembali pada keluarga Super Junior, kalian harus mempercayaiku...

Ponselku berdering, tumben balasnya cepat sekali... Pasti mereka sedang nggak ada job. Semogalah... Ku buka text message balasan Leeteuk hyung...

**From : TeukTeukTeukkie**

**Subject : Ne, kami di dorm ^^**

**Jinjaaaaa? Kibum-ahhhhh! Ayo kemari cepaaatt ! Palli-ya, Palli ,**

**^^ Bogoshipoo~~ nae kyeopta dongsaeng... , haruskah kami menunggumu di depan pintu apartemen? Aku udah nggak sabaaaaarr..**

Aku tersenyum membaca text message balasan Leeteuk hyung. Dia memang nggak pernah berubah, selalu seperti ini. Haha... Sebaiknya aku membeli sesuatu dulu, aku yakin mereka belum makan siang, kasihan Wookie kalau harus memasak terus-terusan...

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke sebuah kedai makan. Lalu keluar lagi sambil menenteng beberapa bungkus Bulgogi dan Ddukbokki kesukaan mereka.

***KangIn pov***

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan libur juga dari army! Sudah lama sekali ku nantikan hari ini, pokoknya hari ini akan ku manfaatkan untuk bertemu dengan Super Junior! Aku merindukan kehangatan mereka semua.

Leeteuk hyung, ya... aku merindukan Leeteuk hyung. Leader yang sering collaps kalau kecapekan itu. Hehe... Selama aku di army, apa dia juga sering collaps? Semoga dongsaeng yang lain bisa menjaganya. Hyung, tinggal satu tahun lagi dan aku akan kembali hyung! Tunggulah aku ^^

Aku berjalan di koridor apartemen menuju lift, aku melihat pintu lift hampir tertutup lalu sambil berlari aku berteriak, "Chakamman!" Ku sentuh ujung pintu lift agar lift itu tidak menutup. "Kau juga ingin ke lantai 11 kan?" kataku lagi pada pemuda yang memakai topi dan kacamata itu.

"Kaa.. KangIn hyung?" pemuda itu mendangakkan kepalanya. Aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku, siapa pemuda ini?

Lalu dia membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum padaku. Senyum ini, killer smile.. "Kibum-ah?"

"Ne!" teriaknya nyaring. Dan segera memelukku dengan erat, ku balas pelukannya dan ku tepuk-tepuk bahunya.

"Kau mau mengunjungi Super Junior kan?" kataku setelah kami melepaskan pelukan.

"Ne, kebetulan hari ini aku lagi libur jadi aku pengen sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Jarang banget aku dan mereka libur bareng seperti ini."

"Jadi mereka hari ini juga libur?" kataku semangat.

"Yapp!" Kibum mengangguk mantap. "Kau libur dari army hyung?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, rasanya aku ingin segera bertemu dengan mereka semua... Leeteuk hyung! Heechul hyung! Yesung hyung! Shindongie! Sungmin-ah! Eunhyukkie! Donghae-ya! Siwon-ah! Wookie-ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Bogoshipo~~

Ting.. Pintu lift terbuka menandakan kami telah sampai di lantai 11. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju salah satu pintu yang setahun lalu masih sering ku lewati untuk merusuh dan memalak makanan. Haha...

***Leeteuk pov***

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan mendapati banyak sekali makanan di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Ada setangkup roti panggang, sereal, vitamin, gingseng, susu, madu. Ada apa ini? Aku kan sedang tidak ulang tahun? Ku ambil jam dan melihatnya lekat-lekat, "Jam 10? Hah? Aku telat, aku telat! Aku harus ke kantor SM pagi ini! Kenapa alarm-nya nggak bunyi sih? Huh! Kenapa juga Donghae nggak bangunin aku!" aku menggembungkan pipiku tanda frustrasi. Lalu mataku tertuju pada secarik kertas yang ditempel di segelas susu vanilla, ku ambil susu itu dan meneguknya sedikit, eummm,, enak nih, siapa ya yang buat? Wookie kah?

Ku lepas kertasnya dan ku baca... _"Hyung, nggak usah frustrasi seperti itu! Kami sengaja nggak membangunkanmu karena hari ini kita semua libur, ara? Nggak usah memaksa buat pergi ke kantor SM, pokoknya hari ini kau harus ada di dorm! Sekarang, makanlah semua yang ada di mejamu dan segera turun ke lantai 11 buat sarapan. Tapi mandilah dulu, setelah itu ayo kita battle =P ~~Kyuhyun~~"_

Libur? Jinja-yo? Ada apa? Tumben SooMan sonsaengnim memberi kami libur semendadak ini. Sebaiknya aku makan roti ini dulu, perutku lapar... baru ingat semalam hanya makan ddukbokki. Ku pandangi lagi kertas itu, dari Kyuhyun... Haha... si Evil itu ternyata bisa perhatian ya?

Aku turun ke lantai 11 dan membuka pintunya, semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan tapi masih belum menyentuh piring mereka. Mereka benar-benar menungguku... "Annyeeeeeooooongggg!" teriakku.

"Ahhh hyung! Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Kami udah kelaparan nih!" kata Eunhyuk, segera mengambil nasi.

"Ayo kita sarapan..."

Selesai sarapan kami duduk di ruang Tv sambil menonton DVD. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, dongsaengku... karena kesibukkan karir solo sebagai MC, aktor, DJ dan lain-lain kami jarang berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Dan kini aku merasa bahagia sekali karena bisa sarapan bersama-sama dan akan menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersama-sama. Ahhh seandainya... Kibum, KangIn dan Hankyung juga ada di sini...

Ahh, ya.. aku lupa bertanya pada Kyuhyun, "Kyu? Tumben hari ini SooMan sonsaengnim memberi kita libur. Ada apa memangnya?" ku tatap punggung dongsaeng termudaku. Matanya masih asyik memandang layar PS di depannya. 5 menit berlalu dan dia membalikkan badannya untuk menatapku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung, aku butuh waktu seharian untuk menghabiskan kaset game yang ku beli kemarin malam." Dan dia kembali menghadap layar PS lalu melanjutkan kegiatan sehari-harinya itu.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun. Ku rasakan ponselku bergetar, ada sms...

**To : TeukTeukTeukkie**

**Subject : Kalian ada di dorm?**

**Hyung.. Apa kalian sedang ada di dorm? Aku sedang ada di Myeongdong... Dan tiba-tiba melihat apartemen kita. Aku ingin berkunjung, ku harap kalian ada di dorm ^^**

Kibum? Dia mau datang? Jinjaa? Segera ku balas sms-nya...

**From : TeukTeukTeukkie**

**Subject : Ne, kami di dorm ^^**

**Jinjaaaaa? Kibum-ahhhhh! Ayo kemari cepaaatt ! Palli-ya, Palli ,**

**^^ Bogoshipoo~~ nae kyeopta dongsaeng... , haruskah kami menunggumu di depan pintu apartemen? Aku udah nggak sabaaaaarr..**

"Kibum mau kesini!" kataku.

"Jinjaaa?" teriak semua dongsaengku. Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara siwon mendominasi.

Kami menunggu selama 2 jam dan akhirnya bel berbunyi, Kyuhyun membukakan pintu dan ku lihat sosok Kibum di depan pintu dan... sosok itu? Benarkah? Kang In? Aku berlari memeluk sosok yang ku rindukan sejak dulu. Sosok yang paling memahamiku, sosok yang selalu menopang tubuhku, sosok yang memelukku dengan tangan besarnya.

"KangIn... Kau datang..." aku terisak di pelukannya. Semua menggiring (?) kami menuju ke ruang Tv dan kami bercerita panjang lebar untuk melepaskan kerinduan kami.

*mari kita skip dulu, kita lihat seseorang yang kini berada di depan pintu lantai 11 ^^ hehe*

***HanKyung pov***

Aku masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu apartemen ini. Salah satu apartemen yang ada di Seoul, tepatnya di lantai 11. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu aku hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Mataku menatap kosong pintu yang setahun lalu masih sering ku buka. Hati kecilku sangat ingin membuka pintu ini dan memeluk semua orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Tapi akal sehatku masih ragu, karena aku nggak ingin membuat masalah lagi dengan agensi mereka. Ya, kalian nggak salah... Aku nggak ingin keberadaanku disini diketahui oleh staff SM Entertainment. Dan kalian benar lagi, aku sedang ada di depan pintu apartemen salah satu keluargaku, Super Junior. Sudah setahun lebih aku nggak menginjakan kakiku disini.

Rindu? Itu pasti... Rasa ingin kembali berkumpul bersama mereka tetap mengusik hatiku. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku telah menuntut SM Entertainment dan mengundurkan diri dari agensi terbesar di Korea itu. Aku telah mewujudkan impianku untuk menjadi penyanyi tanpa tekanan di negara asalku, China.

Hari ini, aku baru saja selesai mengadakan fans meeting di Korea. Ya, bisa dibilang kalau karir soloku cukup sukses, karena aku bisa menggelar fans meeting di negeri orang. Bukan, ini bukan negeri yang asing bagiku. Lumayan lama aku tinggal disini, negeri inilah yang pertama menjadi saksi bahwa aku adalah seorang penyanyi. Ahhh, aku ini ngomong apa sih? Segera ku angkat tanganku untuk memencet bel. Sudah berkali-kali aku melakukan hal ini, tapi sekali lagi tanganku segera ku turunkan karena aku masih ragu... apa benar mereka sedang ada di dorm? Jadwal Super Junior itu sangat padat, aku udah pernah merasakannya. Berangkat subuh, pulang larut malam, tidur hanya beberapa jam. Lelah? Pasti... Tapi lelah itu akan segera sirna saat kami semua berkumpul dan bercengkrama bersama sebelum tidur. Ahhh.. aku benar-benar merindukan mereka. Terutama Leeteuk hyung, aku hanya memiliki dua hyung di Super Junior, Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung... anhi, Heechul melarangku untuk memanggilnya 'hyung' entah apa alasannya. Jadi aku terbiasa memanggilnya Heechul saja.

Leeteuk hyung... Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Ketika aku mendadak memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior, aku sama sekali nggak menceritakan masalah yang sebenarnya padamu... Kau tau kan kalau sudah menjadi sifatku bahwa aku ini agak tertutup. Terlebih lagi aku sangat bingung bagaimana cara bercerita padamu... Arrgghh... Aku kangen, aku kangen... , Aku harus bertemu dengan mereka!

Ting Tong...

Ehh? Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Kenapa aku memencet bel secepat ini? Aduuuhhh! HanKyung babo! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku bersembunyi? Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Ya Tuhan... Semoga mereka sedang nggak ada di dorm...!

Ckleeekk...

"Siapa lagi sihh hah? Ehh... Haaa... HanKyung hyung?" pemuda berambut ikal berwarna hitam itu membukakan pintu, dia melongo menatapku.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalaku.

***Kyuhyun pov***

Aku nggak menyangka kalau Kangin hyung dan Kibum hyung akan datang hari ini, entahlah ini hanya kebetulan atau memang takdir Tuhan. Yang jelas aku berterimakasih padaMu, karena kau telah memberi kesempatan pada kami untuk berkumpul bersama lagi. Terimakasih karena kau telah membuat Leeteuk hyung kembali tersenyum.

Aku mengambil ddukbokki yang tadi dibawa Kibum hyung dan segera melahapnya sambil tetap ber'kencan' dengan PS-ku. "Siapa yang mau bertanding denganku?" tantangku. Semua hyung menatapku heran. Lalu malaikat itu tertawa, dengan tawa khasnya.

"Ahahahahaaa... Aku Kyu~~ aku ingin mencobanya..." kata Leeteuk hyung lalu duduk di sampingku. Hyungdeul mulai beranjak dari kegiatan malas-malasannya dan duduk melingkar di belakangku dan Leeteuk hyung, ingin menyaksikan aksi kami. Bukan aksi kami sih, tepatnya aksi Leeteuk hyung. Kalau aksiku sih mereka udah sering banget liat, makanan tetapku selain nasi kan PS... Hehehe, tapi kalau Leeteuk hyung main PS... Aku baru tau hari ini.. Haha..

"Apa Leeteuk hyung bisa main PS?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk hyung.

"Entahlah, kupikir dia juga nggak bisa sih hae ==" " balas Eunhyuk hyung dan berhasil mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Leeteuk hyung.

"Yuppp! Dengan MC Heechul disini! Kita akan menyaksikan pertandingan sengit antara the eldest and the young—"

TingTong...

"Aissshhh,, siapa sih itu? Kurang ajar banget berani memotong perkataanku!" kata Heechul hyung mendadak emosi. Kibum hyung menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

"Iya siapa sih? Aku berharap semoga bukan manager hyung deh," tambah Ryeowook.

"Kenapa nggak ada yang mau ngebukain sih?" kataku sebal.

"Kau sajaa! Aku malas," ujar hyungdeul serempak. Aduh aduh, beginilah nasib jadi maknae, selalu kena suruh ==" Aku bangkit dengan menyeret kakiku penuh malas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Siapa lagi sihh hah? Ehh... Haaa... HanKyung hyung?" ujarku sambil cengo melihat sesorang di hadapanku kini.

"Ha? HANKYUNG?" teriakan membahana terdengar dari belakangku lalu, gedebak... gedebuk... gedebakk.. gedebukk... Hyungdeul berlarian untuk memastikan apakah aku membual atau tidak. Segera saja aku terdorong oleh tubuh mereka, membuatku masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat mereka bersama HanKyung hyung.

"HanKyung? Kau pulang?" tanya Leeteuk hyung penuh haru dan disambut oleh anggukan Hankyung hyung.

"Bodoh! Kau meninggalkanku dan sekarang berani kembali? Dasar china idiot!" teriak Heechul hyung penuh kemurkaan lalu memeluk HanKyung hyung sampai hyung Chinaku itu sulit bernafas. Hahaha... Senangnya... Kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini...

Kami berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk mengobrol bersama lagi. Tentu saja, ini adalah adegan yang sangat diinginkan oleh ELF dimana pun kan? Saat Super Junior kembali utuh dengan 13 member, saling bercengkrama dan menari, menyanyi di atas panggung yang sama. Tenanglah dan percayalah ELF, kami pasti akan mewujudkan keinginan kalian itu. Kalian hanya perlu mempercayai kami...

Baiklah... sekian dulu One Fine Day ^^ Kyuhyun selaku pelaku utama ingin pamit ^^

Annyeongggg~~~

**E.P.I.L.O.G**

*Kyuhyun pov*

Aku menatap layar televisi yang ada di depanku. Mataku memang tertuju pada acara yang sedang di tayangkan Tv itu, tapi pikiranku nggak sepenuhnya mengikuti alur acara itu. Aku masih memikirkan Leeteuk hyung. Apa istirahatnya hari ini cukup? Ataukah kurang? Apa aku harus memohon Free Job lagi pada SooMan sonsaengnim? Aku meraih bantal sofa dan memeluknya. Entahlah, aku nggak bisa tidur memikirkannya. Setelah secara kebetulan atau memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan bahwa kami ber-13 bisa berkumpul dan bercerita bersama lagi tadi siang, malam ini Leeteuk hyung meminta kami ber-12 untuk tidur di lantai yang sama. Jadi kami semua tidur di lantai 11. Kenapa hanya ber-12? Ya, kalian benar... HanKyung hyung bilang kalau dia nggak bisa tidur disini. Dia takut jika besok pagi manager hyung datang dan menemukannya bersama kami, dia takut staff SM akan memojokkannya. Dia nggak ingin terlibat masalah lagi dengan SM. Akhirnya setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan Heechul hyung, HanKyung hyung pulang ke hotelnya sambil berjanji untuk mengunjungi kami kalau ada waktu. Tenanglah hyung, pintu dorm kami selalu terbuka untukmu...

Kulirik Shindong hyung, Siwon hyung, Kibum hyung dan KangIn hyung yang tidur di kasur lipat di dekat ruang Tv. Raut bahagia terpancar dari wajah mereka. Kamar di dorm 11 hanya ada 3 dan sudah penuh semuanya. Dikamarku dan Sungmin hyung sekarang juga ada Heechul hyung yang tidur di tempat tidurku. Sementara Yesung hyung dan Wookie menolak member lain untuk tidur di kamar mereka dengan alasan bahwa kamar mereka sudah sumpek dengan hewan-hewan peliharaan Yesung hyung. Haha, lama-lama kamarmu jadi kebun binatang hyung =P

Dan... Leeteuk hyung tidur bersama Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung dikamar Eunhyuk hyung. Donghae hyung terus saja merengek minta tidur dengan Leeteuk hyung, ahhh... dasar ikan manja =="

"Kyuhyun?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku, aku menoleh.

*Leeteuk pov*

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, ku rasakan kerongkonganku kering. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil minum di ruang makan. Dengan hati-hati aku bangkit agar nggak membangun Donghae. Ahhh, dongsaeng kesayangku ini tetap nggak berubah, wajahnya tetap sepolos bayi saat tidur. Aku tersenyum geli melihat dia tidur sambil memeluk Eunhyuk. *Donghae oppa Eunhyuk bukan guling =="*

Aku menutup pintu dari luar, kulihat lampu ruang Tv masih menyala terang, siapa yang menonton Tv malam-malam begini? Siapa yang belum tidur? Terlihat sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik sofa, warna rambutnya hitam. Siwon? Kibum? KangIn kah?

"Kyuhyun?" kataku sedikit terkejut saat menyadari siapa yang sedang duduk di sofa. Dia begadang lagi? Aneh, tapi kenapa nonton Tv? Biasanya kan dia begadang demi game-nya... Dia menoleh dan terkejut melihatku.

"Ah! Kau belum tidur hyung?"

"Kau habis main game ya Kyu?" tanyaku dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Aku tertawa dan duduk disampingnya sambil mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Anhi hyung... Aku hanya nggak bisa tidur..." katanya sambil tetap melihat ke layar TV.

"Karena ada Heechul dikamarmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Anhi... Bukan karena itu kok hyung. Aku sih nggak masalah kalau Heechul hyung atau siapapun ikut tidur di kamarku dan Sungmin hyung. Aku hanya belum bisa tidur hyung."

Leeteuk hyung mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa dan menekuknya, lalu tangannya memeluk lututnya dan menempelkan dagunya di lutut.

"Kyu~~ Gomawo... Jeongmal gomawo karena kau telah memberikan 1 hari berharga ini untukku Kyu..." katanya lirih.

Aku terkejut dan menoleh menatapnya. Darimana dia tau? "Hyung.. tau dari siapa?" Rupanya aku menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Mana mungkin kau meminta izin pada SooMan sonsaengnim untuk alasan tak masuk akal itu. 'Ingin main game seharian' Hahaha... kau pikir aku akan mudah mempercayai hal itu Kyu? Aku mengenalmu nggak hanya 1 atau 3 hari saja, tapi 5 tahun... Aku sudah memahami sifatmu. Secapek apapun, kau pasti akan tetap main game kan? Nggak perlu ada hari libur untuk menyelesaikan games-mu itu, karena walaupun kau baru saja pulang perform, kau pasti akan segera berkutat dengan PS-mu kan?"

Ahhh, iya.. tentu saja Leeteuk hyung tau semuanya... Dia kan paling bisa membaca pikiran orang ==" Aku lupa hal itu..

"Hmmmm..." aku hanya menggumam.

Greeeeppp...

Aku terkejut saat ku sadari Leeteuk hyung memelukku. Aku hanya terdiam dan mendengarkannya. "Gomawo kyunnie, kau perhatian sekali padaku. Jeongmal gomawo Kyu~~ hiks..." ku rasakan airmata mulai membasahi bahu kiriku. Airmata sang malaikat... "Kyu... aku merasa sangat bahagia hari ini... Nggak ku sangka kalau KangIn, Kibum akan kesini.. Dan aku juga nggak menyangka kalau kita bisa bertemu dengan HanKyung lagi... Aku senang sekali karena kita bisa berkumpul lagi hari ini..." katanya sambil terisak di bahuku... Yang ku liat saat ini bukanlah Leeteuk... Tapi sosok JungSoo... JungSoo yang selama ini selalu bersembunyi di balik Leeteuk. Ya, inilah sosok asli Leeteuk hyung, sosok yang sebenarnya rapuh dan perlu perlindungan...

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dari bahuku dan memegang kedua bahunya, "Hyung,, percayalah... Kita pasti akan bersama kembali... Nggak hanya ber-10... tapi ber-13... Itu nggak hanya di inginkan oleh ELF kan hyung? Kita semua juga sangat menantikan hari itu ^^" kataku sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur hyung, aku juga udah ngantuk nih... Hoaaahmmm..."

"Tidurlah di sini Kyu," kata Leeteuk hyung sambil menepuk pahanya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku heran.

"Nggak papa hyung?"

"Ne, aku ingin kau menemaniku Kyu..."

"Tapi hyung harus tidur di kamar. Disini dingin..."

"Nggak akan kedinginan kalau kita pakai selimut..."

"Baiklah, aku ambilkan selimutku ya hyung?" aku segera beranjak untuk mengambil 2 selimutku di kamar. Satu untukku dan satu untuk Leeteuk hyung.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas paha Leeteuk hyung dan langsung terlelap karena kehangatannya. Aku bisa merasakan sayapnya mendekapku dengan erat. Leeteuk hyung, our angel without wings, mianhae... hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan untukmu. Semoga kau menikmati hari libur ini...

*Leeteuk pov*

Kyuhyunnie... uri maknae... jeongmal gomawo, aku sangat tau... nggak mungkin kau meminta hari libur pada SooMan sonsaengnim dengan alasan ingin menyelesaikan game-mu seharian ini. Kau pasti melakukannya untukku kan? Gomawo~ na dongsaeng. Saranghae...

Ku usap rambut ikal Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang.

Tidurlahhhh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

Note: Terimakasih yang sudah memberi reviews... maaf saya belum bisa balas hari ini ==" Keburu masuk sekolah ^^ makasihhh...

Chu~~

HIDUP R.E.V.I.E.W.S !

.

.

.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
